Temujai Invasion
by NeoGenesis2013
Summary: What would have happened if the Temujai had defeated Skandia and attacked Araluen? Read this book and find out. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

It was a crisp beautiful spring when when Ranger Will Treaty awoke from fitful nights sleep. Ranger Will was perhaps the most famous ranger of all time next to his former mentor Ranger Halt. Will had accomplished many things in his young career as ranger. He got up and dressed in his usual attire a mottled gray green cloak,his bow and quiver. He fixed himself a cup of coffee and stepped out onto the small porch of his cabin. He sipped his coffee savoring the feeling of energy rushing to his body. And at that moment he didn't have a problem or care in the world. Except for one. The Temujai Raiders had conquered the mighty country of Skandia and were marching toward Araluen. The past few weeks had been a rush of organizing warriors and rangers and planning defense. The Temujai Riders were fearsome and strong warriors and had not one fear for dying to help win a battle. They were also very skilled and dangerous with a bow in their hands. Araluen had conquered many countries in there noble past, but they had never faced an enemy quite like the Temujai. Will had no doubt in his country though. He was sure with some fierce fighting and devious planning they would send the Temujai trampling themselves to get to the border. Suddenly Will noticed a messenger approaching his door step. " Ranger Will Treaty", he began, the mighty King Duncan is having a war council and requests you come." Will nodded set down his cup and set off after the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Suprise", said Duncan, We must have suprise to send the Temjuai packing. "They are not used to it and it will be a major factor in the war". The Temujai Riders were expected in a few days. Will sat in a high backed chair in King Duncans meeting room listening to King Duncan speak. " Also we must choose ground that suits us, King Duncan continued, "They are used to choosing the ground that fits them, every advantage we can muster could turn out to be the difference between winning or losing. " Living or dying." After the council was over Will was in the the forest honing in on his already expert skill. Knife after knife pummeled into the tree stump. Arrow after arrow drilled his targets. He never heard the silent troding of Abelard Halt's horse. The older ranger laid a hand on Will's shoulder he jumped. Oh, hi Halt, he said cheerfully. " Your using to much arm muscle." " Not enough shoulder", said Halt in a annoyingly cheery voice. Will scowled at him and Halt couldn't prevent a smile from breaking on his face. It had been then case as it normally is with apprentice and master that they would point out each others mistakes even if they weren't true. " So, Will began, what brings you down here. Duncan's appointed me to sout on the land that prefer our Calvary and such. Will nodded as his arrow struck a bulls eye. " Also after I'm through with that i thought I would do what your doing," said Halt. " What did you think of the council", asked Will. Halt shrugged his shoulders, " What Duncan has said is the basic things we would do in a war, Halt said. That's the real reason I came down here, said Halt, I have said before a battle is won by taking risks, I think its time we take one, said Halt. Willstopped throwing his knives, " What do you have in mind, Will asked curiously. I'll tell you later meet me at your cabin and have a fresh pot of coffee made, and with that Halt took off on Abelard his cloak billowing. That was one annoying thing about mentors, Will thought as he sheathed his knives, they wait to tell you everything.

Halt arrived at the cabin at half past seven after finishing his job for the king. The old ranger knocked on his oak door, " Come in ", Will called and Halt stepped inside his little cabin. His cabin was unadorned but cozy the warm fire crackled and Will's coffee pot bubbled. After pouring coffee into two mugs Will asked, So what did you have in mind." Halt sipped his coffee and said, I've been thinking about how they defeated Skandia, Halt said, I've went over the Temujai's tactics countless times in my head." Another annoying thing about mentors, they never gie you a straight answer Will thought with a smile.

After Halt had left Will pondered over what Halt had said in his mind. It definitely could work, he thought again and again in his head. Finally he gave up the war of thoughts in his mind. They would talk about it tomorrow in the war council. And suddenly feeling exhausted he fell asleep, snoring loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

Will awoke early and headed to the council room. As soon as he got up he thought about the Temujai. He had never seen them fight before, and Halt had given him the impression that these horsemen were no farmers. And for once since Morgareth had attacked he feared that his country, Araluen, has a fair chance of defeat. Yes, he knew with a good plan and skilled warriors they could win but that was what kept nagging at him. Would Halt's plan work!

Will saddled Tug and arrived at the castle in five minutes. He told Tug to stay and Will walked into the council room. Everyone was already there and waiting for Will. King Duncan sat in a high backed chair at the head of the table. Crowley and Halt were flanking him. The rest there were Gilan, Horace, and Sir Rodney There was a empty chair between Halt and Gilan and Will walked over and sat down.

" Ah yes ", Will your here," said Duncan at the head of the table. " So we are here today to plan and rule on a battle plan of course, continued Duncan, " We know that-, " Yes Halt?, said Duncan as Halt raised his hand. " I have a plan of action for the council to rule on," said Halt. " Then let's hear it." said Duncan Impatiently. Halt nodded then explained his plan.

" I know this is very risky but I ask you hear me out with no interruptions", Halt said. The plan went like this. Halt had learned that the Temujai were deceitful and would do whatever they could to win. Even if it means there own life. But from Halt had understood from reports were that the Temujai had never had a group of trained archers attack them. The Temujai were extremely skilled with a bow, but so was the ranger corps. Halt's plan was to hide rangers in the trees where the Temujai would pass. He planned for the rangers to fire volley after volley at the Temujai and while they focused on the rangers the real force would hit them. The risk in this though was that the Temujai's horses were nearly the same as ranger horses.

They had extremly accute hearing and sight and would alert there master to any ambush. If that happened more then half the ranger corps could be destroyed. Another risk was fire. Apparently, according to Halt's spys they have over twenty jars of oil and torches. And if the Temujai knew the rangers were there, they could set the forest on fire and flush the rangers out leaving them open to the Temujai's archers. But if it worked it could give them the advantage they need to defeat the Temujai.

After Halt finished explaining there plan, he sat back and looked at Duncan. " It definitely could work", said Duncan, " Rodney, Horace I would like to talk to you, said Duncan suddenly. They entered a back room and a half hour later they reappeared. " Its been approved", said Duncan, You'd better get prepared the Temujai are expected and two days. Halt nodded and the council was dismissed.


	4. Chapter 4

Will didn't sleep good last night. Whatever he did he couldn't keep his mind of the Temujai. Tomorrow was the day they planned to attack the Temujai. Will had confidence it Halt, but if his plan backfired the ranger corps could be almost completly wiped out. Rangers were far and few between and only certain people possessed the skill to become one. But Will would not let that happen and was determind to defeat the the Temujai and keep his friends safe.

" Will order those men into that thicket ", Halt said. Araluens army was nearly in place. Will led the men into their positions and climbed his tree sitting stock still on a high branch his bow half drawn. After about one hour of waiting Will saw them. He was mesmerized by the number of men and horses. It was like a wave of brown and black approaching them. Will saw the noiseless signal altering himself and the rest of the army. At the center of the army was a red chariot with a strange emblem on it. Will saw that it was flanked by nearly a dozen riders guarding the chariot. Will guessed the Temujai general was in there with his intelligence group. As the army began to draw nearer Will made out a smaller group riding behind them. " A sweeper", he thought to himself.

Finally it was time. Halt gave out the signal and in one fluid moment the rangers fired. Will had aimed for the command chariot. His arrow ripped the canvas roof and it began fluttering like a banner in the wind. Wills next target was the two leading chariot horses. He knocked two arrows at once and shot. One hit the horse directly in the heart where he aimed it. The second arrow just missed its target but still severely injured the horse. The chariot began to fall apart. At first it was choas. The Temujai were caught by surprise but soon recovered. They began firing arrows into the trees at the rangers. Suddenly, Will heared a cry as the man in the tree next to him fell. But then the real force hit them. Thare was the sound of horses beats and the Calvary erupted from hiding. The Temujai whose force was cut in half took severe blows. But then everything went wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Halt crouched in his tree fire arrow after arrow into the Temujai ranks. He emptied his quiver, and leapt down from the tree landing catlike. He walked over to Crowley who was conversing with a senior corps member. " What's our status ", asked Halt. " The calvary are about to move in", said Crowley. Halt nodded and walked to the Araluen command center. He grabbed a spare quiver of arrows moved back into the cover of the forest.

Thoric, the Temujai general, pulled himself out of the wreckage of the cart. His eyes scanned the treeline were he saw the dotted figures of the archers, perched in trees against the night sky. His army was in a wreck. Men were trapped under supply cart wreckage, and about one third of their horses had bolted. " Temujai warriors!", Thoric bellowed. " Rally around the flag!". His men retreated to the flag emblazed with the Temujai's war emblem. " Ulands form up!". An uland was a group of sixty Temujai warriors that rode in on horseback to attack the enemy. " Attack!", yelled Thoric, and three hundred men in an arrow formation took of for the Calvary. Thoric wasted no time in ordering the rest of his men. " I want fifty men to fire into the tree's, ordered Thoric, "Add fire to your arrows and burn them out", he continued, "I want more men waiting for to rain fire on them as they leave cover", "Move!", he added and he's men charged.

Will's eyes narrowed as he watched the archers coming toward him. He suspected they would attempt to flush them out and scatter them. He was right. They stood off at about fifty meters and began to rain arrows on them. " Move!", Will shouted, and he began to see figures of the corps dropping from trees and sprinting away. Will wasted no time following as an arrow whizzed past his head. As Will emerged from the tree line the forest took fire. Bright orange flames licked hungerly at the leaves and trees.

Then the Temujai's numbers began to tell. The rangers were scattered, and archers and warriors of sixty relentlessly attacked the calvary. Will spotted Halt and Crowley and ran over to them. Halt saw him coming and then said in an urgent voice, "Will, you must regroup our rangers at this rate their numbers will be to much for us." "We need to have our archers in a organized group and get a handle on this fight", Halt said. Will nodded and said, " I'm on it", mounted Tug and took off.

Will weaved through the mix of warriors. A Temujai warrior slashed at him with a long sabre. Will parried with his saxe knife, and rammed the hilt of it into the mans temple. He kept riding dodging arrows and sabres. The rangers were in groups of twos and threes. Once he saw them he yelled at them and ordered them to retreat to the command center. After he had gotten all of them he began to ride back, but a group of Temujai intercepted him. A sabre flashed at him and he rolled to the ground from the saddle and yelled, " Run Tug!".

Will slid his slide his throwing knife and saxe out of there scabbard. He felt a sense of comfort as he felt the familiar weight and heard the wicked sound of steel on leather as he drew the knives. Will studied his enemy. They were about eight of them all dismounted. They advanced on Will sabres raised. Will crouched as the first warrior cut at him. It was a back hand, and Will swayed back to avoid it and slashed with his saxe knife. He hit the mans sword arm and he staggered away nursing his arm. Will cut down the next two. They had taken this slim man to be an easy target and now were reluctant to attack. Will leapt foward stabbing at the man. The Temujai clumsily dodged it and Will stepped foward and rammed his throwing knife into the mans side. The rest of the warriors ran in fear. Will sheathed his knives and sprinted away in search for Tug.


End file.
